Mario
'Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Games 2 '''is an installment in the ''Mario & Sonic ''series. It was developed by Nintendo and Sega, and was published by Sega. Playable Characters There are a total of 66 playable characters. Mario Series * Mario * Luigi * Peach * Daisy * Bowser * Wario * Waluigi * Yoshi * Donkey Kong * Bowser Jr. Guests * Nabbit (100m Sprint, Dream Sprint) * Toadette (4 x 100m Relay) * Rosalina (Rhythmic Gymnastics) * Wendy (Synchronized Swimming) * King K. Rool (Rowing - Single Sculls) * Pauline (Surfing) * Larry (Equestrian) * Birdo (Badminton) * Diddy Kong (Rugby Sevens) * Baby Mario (Golf) * Ludwig (Archery) * Dry Bowser (Judo) Sonic Series * Sonic * Tails * Knuckles * Amy * Dr. Eggman * Shadow * Silver * Metal Sonic * Blaze * Vector Guests * Espio (Triple Jump) * Omega (Javelin Throw) * Sticks (Gymnastics - Floor Exercise) * Rouge (100m Freestyle Swimming) * Eggman Nega (Canoe Sprint 1000m) * Marine (Water Polo) * Zazz (Table Tennis) * Jet (Football, Dream Football) * Infinite (Karate, Dream Karate) * Zavok (Boxing) * Wave (Cycling - Team Pursuit) * Master Zik (Shooting - Pistol) Rookies * Austin * Logan * Caleb R. * Brennan * Saben * Mikayla * Ellie * Katie * Olivia C. * Dani Guests * Savannah (110m Hurdles) * Trey (Long Jump) * Chris L. (Hammer Throw) * Cyrus M. (Discus Throw) * Cody (Trampoline) * Naomi (Uneven Bars) * Jake H. (Skateboarding, Dream Skateboarding) * Aaron (Sport Climbing) * Hailey S. (Beach Volleyball) * Kristi (Basketball) * Drew O. (Fencing) * Zack (BMX) Non-Playable Characters Referees * Toad * Toadsworth * Lakitu * Cream * Charmy * Orbot * Cubot * Corden * Isabel Crowd * Goomba * Koopa Troopa * Shy Guy * Toad * Chao * Hero Chao * Dark Chao * Omochao * Flicky * Porker * Tux * Chirp Events There are a total of 40 events in the game. There are 36 Olympic events and 4 Dream events. * 100m Sprint * 110m Hurdles * 4 x 100m Relay * Long Jump * Triple Jump * Hammer Throw * Javelin Throw * Discus Throw * Trampoline * Uneven Bars * Rhythmic Gymnastics * Gymnastics - Floor Exercise * 100m Freestyle Swimming * Synchronized Swimming * Canoe Sprint 1000m * Rowing - Single Sculls * Water Polo * Surfing * Skateboarding * Sport Climbing * Equestrian * Table Tennis * Badminton * Football * Beach Volleyball * Rugby Sevens * Golf * Basketball * Karate * Boxing * Fencing * Judo * Cycling - Team Pursuit * BMX * Archery * Shooting - Pistol * Dream Sprint * Dream Skateboarding * Dream Football * Dream Karate Locations Mario Series * Melty Molten Galaxy from ''Super Mario Galaxy ''(Dream Football) * Mount Must Dash from ''Super Mario 3D World ''(Dream Sprint) Sonic Series * Final Rush from ''Sonic Adventure 2 ''(Dream Karate) * Crisis City from ''Sonic the Hedgehog (2006) ''(Dream Skateboarding) Songs These are the songs you can use in Rhythmic Gymnastics and Synchronized Swimming Rhythmic Gymnastics * Beethoven's 5th * Pretender by AJR * Break Free (Lead the Way) from ''Super Mario Odyssey * Live Life from Sonic and the Black Knight Synchronized Swimming * Summer: The Four Seasons * I'll Follow You by Shinedown * The Credits Roll from Super Mario 3D World * Tornado Time from Sonic Lost World Music Mario Series * Main Theme from Super Mario Bros. * Athletic Theme from Super Mario Bros. 3 * Main Theme from Super Mario World * Main Theme from Super Mario 64 * Bowser Road from Super Mario 64 * Delfino Plaza from Super Mario Sunshine * Athletic Theme from New Super Mario Bros. * Coconut Mall from Mario Kart Wii * Purple Comet from Super Mario Galaxy * Gusty Garden Galaxy from Super Mario Galaxy * Puzzle Plank Galaxy from Super Mario Galaxy 2 * Wario's Gold Mine from Mario Kart Wii * Mario Circuit from Mario Kart: Double Dash!! * Main Theme from New Super Mario Bros. Wii * Underwater Theme from New Super Mario Bros. * Main Theme from Super Mario Bros. 3 * Ending Theme from Super Mario World * Rainbow Road from Mario Kart Wii * Good Egg Galaxy from Super Mario Galaxy * Bowser's Galaxy Generator from Super Mario Galaxy 2 * Buoy Base Galaxy from Super Mario Galaxy * Staff Credits from Super Mario 64 * Cheep Cheep Beach from Mario Kart DS * Fossil Falls from Super Mario Odyssey * Underground Moon Caverns from Super Mario Odyssey * Sky Station Galaxy from Super Mario Galaxy 2 * Rainbow Road from Mario Kart 8 * Super Bell Hill from Super Mario 3D World * Mario Circuit from Mario Kart Wii * Underground Theme from Super Mario Land * Switch Scramble Circus from Super Mario 3D World * Castle Theme from New Super Mario Bros. * Fortress Boss from Super Mario Bros. 3 * Steam Gardens from Super Mario Odyssey * Battlerock Galaxy from Super Mario Galaxy * Athletic Theme from Super Mario 3D Land * Battle Stadium from Mario Kart 8 Deluxe * Gear Getaway from Donkey Kong Country Returns * Plucky Pass Beginnings from Captain Toad: Treasure Tracker * Mount Volbono from Super Mario Odyssey * Mushroom Gorge from Mario Kart Wii * Rainbow Road from Mario Kart 7 * Peach's Castle from Super Mario 64 * Fleet Glide Galaxy from Super Mario Galaxy 2 * Castle Theme from Super Mario Bros. * Moo Moo Meadows from Mario Kart Wii * Honeyhive Galaxy from Super Mario Galaxy * Rail Lift from Yoshi's Story * Boss Theme from Super Mario Sunshine * Mario Circuit from Mario Kart 8 * Athletic Theme from New Super Mario Bros. 2 * Dino Piranha from Super Mario Galaxy * Main Theme from Super Mario Land 2: 6 Golden Coins * Peach Beach from Mario Kart: Double Dash!! * Rainbow Road from Mario Kart 64 * Athletic Theme from New Super Mario Bros. U * Ricco Harbor from Super Mario Sunshine * Bowser Battle from Super Mario 64 * Shroom Ridge from Mario Kart DS * Double Cherry Pass from Super Mario 3D World * Main Theme from New Super Mario Bros. U ''(Nabbit's Theme) * Slide from ''Super Mario 64 ''(Toadette's Theme) * Comet Observatory from ''Super Mario Galaxy ''(Rosalina's Theme) * Boss Theme from ''New Super Mario Bros. Wii ''(Wendy's Theme) * Gang-Plank Galleon from ''Donkey Kong Country ''(King K. Rool's Theme) * Jump Up, Super Star! from ''Super Mario Odyssey ''(Pauline's Theme) * Boss Theme from ''New Super Mario Bros. Wii ''(Larry's Theme) * Main Theme from ''Super Mario Bros. 2 ''(Birdo's Theme) * DK Island Swing from ''Donkey Kong Country ''(Diddy Kong's Theme) * Baby Park from ''Mario Kart: Double Dash!! ''(Baby Mario's Theme) * A Boy and his Ludship from ''Paper Mario: Color Splash ''(Ludwig's Theme) * Final Boss Phase 2 from ''New Super Mario Bros. Wii ''(Dry Bowser's Theme) * Daisy Circuit from ''Mario Kart Wii ''(Savannah's Theme) * Castle Theme from ''Super Mario 3D Land ''(Trey's Theme) * Yoshi Star Galaxy from ''Super Mario Galaxy 2 ''(Naomi's Theme) * Coincentration from ''Super Mario 64 DS ''(Aaron's Theme) * Underwater Theme from ''Super Mario Bros. ''(Kristi's Theme) * Rock Rock Mountain from ''Mario Kart 7 ''(Zack's Theme) Sonic Series * Rooftop Run - Day from ''Sonic Unleashed * Angel Island from Sonic the Hedgehog 3 * Sonic Heroes from Sonic Heroes * City Escape from Sonic Adventure 2 * Emerald Coast from Sonic Adventure * Windy Valley from Sonic Adventure * Right There, Ride On from Sonic Rush * Palmtree Panic from Sonic CD * Seaside Hill from Sonic Heroes * Flying Battery from Sonic and Knuckles * A New Venture from Sonic Rush Adventure * Let the Speed Mend It from Sonic and the Secret Rings * Reach for the Stars from Sonic Colors * Tropical Resort from Sonic Colors * His World from Sonic the Hedgehog (2006) * Misty Lake from Sonic and the Black Knight * Windy and Ripply... for Emerald Coast from Sonic Adventure * Radical Highway from Sonic Adventure 2 * Super Sonic Racing from Sonic R * Neo Green Hill from Sonic Advance * Leaf Forest from Sonic Advance 2 * Route 99 from Sonic Advance 3 * Windmill Isle - Day from Sonic Unleashed * Lost Valley from Sonic Forces * Green Hill from Sonic the Hedgehog * Grand Metropolis from Sonic Heroes * Studiopolis from Sonic Mania * Chemical Plant from Sonic the Hedgehog 2 * You're My Hero from Sonic 3D Blast (Saturn) * Green Light Ride from Team Sonic Racing * Sweet Mountain from Sonic Colors * Fist Bump from Sonic Forces * Station Square from Sonic Adventure * Toxic Caves from Sonic Spinball * Race to Win from Sonic Rivals 2 * Mushroom Hill from Sonic and Knuckles * Battle With Zavok from Sonic Lost World * Fly in the Freedom from Sonic Adventure 2 * Free from Sonic Free Riders * Honeycomb Highway from Sonic Lost World * Sylvania Castle from Sonic the Hedgehog 4, Episode 2 * The World Adventure from Sonic Unleashed * Metropolitan Highway from Sonic Forces * Sonic Boom from Sonic CD * Boss Theme from Sonic Rush Adventure * Emerald Beach from Sonic Battle * Terminal Velocity from Sonic Colors * Windy Hill from Sonic Lost World * Metropolis from Sonic the Hedgehog 2 * Planet Wisp from Sonic Colors * Trap Tower from Sonic Mania Plus * Un-gravitify from Sonic Riders: Zero Gravity * Carnival Night from Sonic the Hedgehog 3 * Wisp Circuit from Team Sonic Racing * Time Eater from Sonic Generations * It Doesn't Matter from Sonic Adventure * Casino Night from Sonic the Hedgehog 4, Episode 1 * Blue Sky from Sonic Jump Fever * Special Stage from Sonic Heroes * Can You Feel the Sunshine? from Sonic R * Balloon Park from ''Sonic the Hedgehog 3 ''(Espio's Theme) * This Machine from ''Sonic Heroes ''(Omega's Theme) * Theme of Sticks from ''Mario & Sonic at the Rio 2016 Olympic Games ''(Sticks's Theme) * Security Hall from ''Sonic Adventure 2 ''(Rouge's Theme) * Metal Scratchin' from ''Sonic Rush ''(Eggman Nega's Theme) * Sky Babylon from ''Sonic Rush Adventure ''(Marine's Theme) * The Deadly Six from ''Sonic Lost World ''(Zazz's Theme) * Babylon Garden from ''Sonic Riders ''(Jet's Theme) * Infinite from ''Sonic Forces ''(Infinite's Theme) * Boss Rush from ''Sonic Lost World ''(Zavok's Theme) * Final Factory from ''Sonic Free Riders ''(Wave's Theme) * Midnight Owl from ''Sonic Lost World ''(Master Zik's Theme) * Metal Harbor from ''Sonic Adventure 2 ''(Chris L.'s Theme) * Crazy Gadget from ''Sonic Adventure 2 ''(Cyrus M.'s Theme) * Rail Canyon from ''Sonic Heroes ''(Cody's Theme) * Sky Rail from ''Sonic Adventure 2 ''(Jake H.'s Theme) * Splash Hill from ''Sonic the Hedgehog 4, Episode 1 ''(Hailey S.'s Theme) * Capital City from ''Sonic Forces ''(Drew O.'s Theme)